Kingdom of Genovia
Genovia (French: Genovia/Genovie, Italian: Genovia) was officially known as the Kingdom of Genovia (KOG) (French: Royaume de Genovia-RDG, Royaume de Genovie-RDG Italian: Regno di Genovia-RDG) and Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands (KOGTI) (French: Royaume de Genovia et les îles Thermopolis-RDGELIT/Royaume de Genovie et les îles Thermopolis-RDGELIT Italian: Regno di Genovia e Isole Thermopolis-RDGIT) and also known as Principality of Genovia (POG) (French: Principauté de Genovia-PDG/Principauté de Genovie-PDG Italian: Principato di Genovia-PDG) or Principality of Genovia and the Thermopolis Island (POGTI) (French: Principauté de Genovia et l'île de Thermopolis-PDGELDT/Principauté de Genovie et l'île de Thermopolis-PDGELDT Italian: Principato di Genovia e Isola di Thermopolis-PDGEIDT) is a unitary dominant-party parliamentary constitutional monarchy and small country and nations in Western Europe. Pyrus is the capital and largest city with the New Pyrus City and Pyrus-Ville City is a largest city under the Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area. The borders between France and Spain were closer to Andorra on the French Riviera on the other side the borders near the Mediterranean Sea. It is the most populous sovereign state principality country on the mainland and largest economy that is not a member of the United Nations and became is a European Union. The Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands is a mainland sovereign principality country and among them the small country and nations was known as [[Genovia|'Genovia']]' '''near the Mediterraneran Sea. Genovia is a political system was based on hereditary monarchies, or grand duchies, beginning with the semi-legendary of [[Grand Duchy of Genovia|'Grand Duchy of Genovia']] under the Kingdom of Genovia in 10th Century since 981. King Polis I was became as the first King of Grand Duchy of Genovia under the French Kingdom from 981 to 1020 were became the reigning royal house as the House of Vaughn. King Philip II became as the last King of the Grand Duchy from 1682 to 1704 under the House of Frith to replaced the new country. On January 13, 1704, Genovia was founded and became as the Principality Country on signed the Declaration of Independence per Treaty from France to agreed to a treaty to allow the formerly province of Genovia under the French Kingdom as the state and country nations to be set free. The small province, then of 70,000 to 100,000 people, is about the size of Kanawha County, West Virginia in the United States of America. In 1704, when the Constituion of the Nation was written, the nation inteded to move forward with the Monarchy. The Monarchy is what led to the treaty. It was agreed that the Monarch should be able to rule his own nation, therefore, a treaty was set forth. King Andrew Lendothal I was the first King of the Principality of Genovia. On January 11, 1829, the Principality of Genovia became as the Kingdom of Genovia on the Second Declaration of Independence from the principalities to monarchy country. King Gregory as the secondary King of Genovia and first King of the Royal Monarchy from 1829 to 1840 under the House of Corleón. Genovia is a time of war broke out in 1914 was followed the First World War (1914-1917). Genovia has did not choice but to contribute military troops and air pilots to the Royal Genovian Army and Royal Genovian Air Force of the Axis Powers. The Royal Genovian military between Royal Army and Royal Air Force are almost 567,000 troops, 68,000 tanks and 4,670 pilots joins the Western Front of the First World War to help Allied Powers between France, United Kingdom and Belgium against the Central Powers between German Empire and Austria-Hungary in North-Eastern France. The war finally ended in 1918, as a result was survives the war on the mainland sovereign principality country. During World War II, France was fought the invading battles in 1940 was fought the French and Allied forces against the Axis Powers from May 10, to June 25, 1940 after 46 days of battle was captive by Axis Forces. The Kingdom of Genovia was invaded by the Axis Forces on November 1942, Royal Genovian and French forces on the mainland country was fought by the German and Italian troops under the Operation Anton was known as Battle of Genovia from November 15 to November 27, 1942 after 17 years of conflict turns to captive in Genovia under the German & Italian Rule from 1942 to 1944. When Allied forces liberated Genovia to helping Free Genovian troops, military force, air pilots and Genovian resistance fighters began to defeated against the Nazi Germany from 1944 to 1945 and ended in World War II. Genovia was witnesses are followed the Cold War from 1945 to 1991 between powers in the Eastern Bloc (the Soviet Union and its satellite states) and powers in the Western Bloc (the United States, its NATO allies and others). The standoff conflicts in the Kingdom of Genovia from July 20, 1955 to March 26, 1969 between the military-led government of Royal Genovian Military and the Republic Army & Freedom Front of Genovia (RAFFG) and other insurgent armies turns to battles and siege around the operating country. After 14 years on counflict, the RAFFG rebel fighters and other insurgent armies turns surrender in Genovia by victorious government troops and airplanes around Genovia. Queen Clarisse Renaldi was become as the Queen of Genovia from 1978 to 2003 as the newly royal house of the House of Renaldi was founded. Sebastian Motaz was inaugurated as the Prime Minister in 1995 and political party member of the Genovian Conservative Party. While the Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis-Renaldi was crowned as Queen of the Kingdom of Genovia at age 21 years old in 2003 under the House of Renaldi. Etymology History Geography Political and Legal Status Government and Politics Military ''Main Article: Royal Genovian Armed Forces The Royal Genovian Armed Forces (RGAF) was also known as Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia (AFKG) are responsible for national and local security and consist of six branches: The Royal Genovian Army(RGA), Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia (RGG), Royal Genovian Marine Corps (RGMC),Royal Genovian Navy (RGN), Royal Genovian Air Force (RGAF), Royal Genovian Coast Guard (RGCG) and Royal Genovian Militia Forces (RGMF). The established of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces (RGAF) of all military units from these three services may be assigned to one of several "Mainland Commands" between the Northern Genovia Military Command, Central Genovia Military Command & Southern Genovia Military Command and among them the capital commands around city such as Pyrus Capital Military Command and Lexington Captial Military Command was secure the soldiers, naval and coast guard fleets, air pilots and military force around the mainland sovereign principality country. Since the former separatist organization are called Republic Army & Freedom Front of Genovia (RAFFG) and all and other provisional and paramilitary insurgent armies was began the military conflicts and rebellion against the government troops under the Royal Genovian military and police since 1955 to 1969. The RAFFG was dissolved after the conflicts to surrender of all republican rebels and other insurgent armies by the victorious government troops and military forces in 1969. The Kingdom of Genovia has been an ally of the United States, France and other Allied nations since World War I (1914-1918) and World War II (1939-1945). Genovia was supported American and Western Bloc policies during the Cold War (1945-1991) and among them the rebellion conflicts of the sovereign principality country on the mainland from 1955 to 1969 between the government troops of the Royal Genovian Military & Police and the rebel groups of the Republic Army & Freedom Front of Genovia (RAFFG) and other provisional and paramilitary insurgent armies. The group that was intended to serve a role similar to NATO and that included Australia, France, New Zealand, Pakistan, Spain the United Kingdom, the United States and other European nations. Since the start of the War on Terror. Genovia was part of the Coalition nations that gave support to the United States, United Kingdom and France on the military conflicts in Iraq and Afghanistan. Law Enforcement & Crime Main Article: Genovian Metropolitan Police & Department The Royal Genovian Armed Forces are a volunteer military force. Civilian security is handled by the Genovian Metropolitan Police & Department (GMPD) under the Ministry of Interior. Administrative Divisions Main article: Administrative Divisions of Genovia The Kingdom of Genovia is divided into three mainland sovereign principality group are regions: Northern Genovia, Central Genovia and Southern Genovia. Economy and industry Transportation Education Demographics Public Health Culture Category:Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:Principality of Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands Category:Principality of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands Category:Western Europe